A Rainbow Connection
by KimonoDragon
Summary: Two worlds exist that have a common goal, but these worlds were to never know of each other. Now the barrier has been crossed and evil is wreaking havoc on both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rainbow Brite is the property of Hallmark Cards, Inc. Care Bears and associated characters are the property of Those Characters From Cleveland.

"A Rainbow Connection"

Chpt. 1

It was a bright sunny day as usual in Rainbowland. The bees were buzzing and the birds were chirping, as the Sprites sent carts of color crystals down to the Color Castle. There the Color Kids sat at the console, keeping Rainbowland bright and colorful. Far in the distant sky was a diminishing rainbow, on which were Rainbow Brite, Starlight, and Twink heading to Earth.

Rainbow and her companions have made this trip many times before, and were confident that their friends could handle whatever mischief Murky Dismall could do. If Rainbow had happened to look off in the direction of The Pits at that time, she would have noticed a strange copter like vehicle circling in the sky. Even if she had, there was no way for her to know the danger it signified.

Deep within the Pits, Murky laughed as he watched the copter seed his new gloom cloud with a crystalline substance. "We'll beat that Rainbow brat for sure this time Lurky," he said to the big brown, sprite-like creature next to him. "Duh, how are we going to do that Murky?" he asked.

"Doh,' Murky grumbled, "Our friend up there comes from a sorcerer with similar plans as we do. With his magic powder, and my gloom cloud, we have created a Doom Gloom Rain Cloud. It will spread over all Rainbowland, washing away all the color. Turning it as gray and gloomy as The Pits and Rainbow Brite will be helpless against it."

"It's all ready Murky," shouted the pilot of the copter. "It won't be long before it takes effect. It should be finished by tomorrow. I'll be back then. So long." The pilot waved as the copter flew away into the horizon. Murky and Lurky watched the gloom cloud grow. The bigger it got, the darker it got. It slowly stretched its way across the sky and began to move toward Rainbowland.

Over in Rainbowland, the Spites began to gather. They watched the strange cloud that mysteriously formed in the sky. It was growing at an alarming rate and moving toward them. When it started dropping short bursts of grayish rain, they began to get worried and went to inform the Color Kids. "The Spites sound upset about something," said Canary Yellow.

"Your right," agreed Red Butler, "I wonder what's wrong?" The seven kids ran out the door to be greeted by the Sprites. "What's wrong?" asked Red. The Sprites began talking all at once and pointed into the sky. The Kids looked up to see the dark cloud spreading overhead. Seconds later, the bottom of the bucket drop out, sending torrents of rain over the entire area.

High above Rainbowland, a rainbow ribbon wound its way through the sky. Starlight galloped atop of it, carrying Rainbow and Twink on his back. "There appears to be some rough weather ahead," said Starlight.

"Do you think it's Stormy, Rainbow?" asked Twink. "You know what happens when she gets in a bad mood."

"I don't know Twink," replied Rainbow. "I've never seen a storm that covered all of Rainbowland before. I have a feeling that something is wrong, we better get down there fast."

"Hang on then," said Starlight as he picked up speed. The rainbow cut its way through the cloud as Starlight ran on. The cloud was not deterred by it much as it quickly closed in behind them. The sight that greeted them shocked them as they broke through to the other side. Patches of Rainbowland were gray and barren.

"It's awful," said Rainbow. They could see in the distance the bursts of rain and minutes after it fell the ground lost its color and plant life.

"Rainbow look!" exclaimed Starlight. In front of them was the Color Castle, gray and crumbling. The sprite's village was much the same way.

"I hope everybody is okay," said Rainbow fearfully.

They landed in front of the castle and Rainbow jumped down off Starlight. "Hello, is anybody here?" she asked. A figure stepped out of the doorway. "What do you want?" shouted a colorless Patti. Rainbow took a step back, "Patti what happened?"

"Who cares," said Patti, "Go away and leave me alone." Patti turned around and headed back inside. Rainbow touched the star on her color belt and a rainbow color light emerged, engulfing Patti. Slowly her color returned. "Rainbow? Oh Rainbow it's horrible."

"Patti, can you tell me what happened?" Rainbow asked as she comforted her friend.

"We were in the control room when we heard the Sprites sounding upset. When we went outside to ask them what was wrong, they pointed up into the sky. That was when it began raining, it happened so fast there was no time to react. We ran inside, but the damage had already been done." Patti turned her head away as she recalled the events. She remained quiet for a few minutes. "A few minutes later everybody started to lose their color, then the bad feelings started in. We were all so mean to each other."

"Do you know where the others are?"

Patti shook her head, "No, I don't. We all went our own way after we fought. We might find Stormy at the Color Caves though, I think I saw her heading in that direction earlier."

"It's a good place to start," said Rainbow. She swung herself upon Starlight's back then pulled Patti up behind her and Twink sat behind Patti. "Let's go to the Color Caves Starlight."

"Hold on," he replied and galloped of in the direction of the caves.

When they reached the Color Caves Stormy was indeed there. Tickled Pink was there too, along with several sprites that were in the caves when the rain began. "Rainbow," said Tickled Pink, "And Patti. Am I glad to see your okay. I thought for sure that you were caught in that rain when it fell on the castle and the sprite's village."

"I was, then Rainbow came back and helped me." Stormy stepped up beside Tickled Pink. "Those aren't normal rain clouds Rainbow," she said. "I can't control them like others and they interfere with my powers. I can't make any storms to blow them away."

"I know, the rainbow barely made it through them. Murky really outdid himself this time."

"What are we going to do Rainbow?" Tickled Pink asked.

"First thing we need to do is get everyone together and back to normal. Then we might be able to restore Rainbowland and stop Murky." Rainbow looked outside and across the barren landscape,

"But where do we start looking for them?" asked Starlight.

Everyone thought for a minute, then Stormy spoke up. "Hold on, when I was coming here I saw Buddy heading south of the river, and Violet was heading northeast of the castle toward the mountains there."

"That's great Stormy," said Rainbow. "Patti, you and Tickled Pink stay here in the Color Cave, you too Twink. If any of the other Color Kids come here you need to try to keep them here till I return. Stormy, you go try to find Violet and I'll go after Buddy."

"Be careful out there Rainbow."

"You too Stormy."

Rainbow touched the star on her belt creating a rainbow for Starlight to run on. Rainbow and Starlight exited the cave with Stormy and Skydancer close behind. Stormy turned toward the east in the direction she saw Violet. Rainbow headed toward the river. The rain was still falling on parts of Rainbowland so they moved quickly and watched the sky. As they approached the river Rainbow saw that it had swollen from the rain and was moving very fast. "Down there Starlight," Rainbow said, pointing to a gray figure by the river. The rainbow aimed downward and Starlight descended. They landed a few feet away and Rainbow jumped down. It was indeed Buddy they had found; he was lying on the ground right by the edge of the bank. Rainbow walked toward him and called out to him. "Buddy, are you okay? It's me Rainbow." No response came from Buddy, he didn't even move. Rainbow approached him carefully, not wanting to startle him and cause him to fall into the river. "Buddy?" she said as she reached down to touch his shoulder.

"Look out!" shouted Starlight. Buddy disappeared as hands hit hard on Rainbow's back. The blow knocked the wind out of her and she fell into the river. She gasped for air and only got water. She scrambled for the top and broke through, coughed the water out of her lungs and was pulled back under by the current. She reemerged farther down the river and caught a glimpse of Starlight being pulled down by shadows. Once again she was pulled under, coming up two more times before the cold of the water and lack of air caused her to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rainbow Brite or any other characters except for Grey and Grox.

The song and lyrics (wherever they may appear in this story) to "Rainbow Connection" are written by Paul Williams and Kenny Ascher.

"A Rainbow Connection"

Chpt. 2

Rainbow became aware that she was no longer cold and wet. She figured she was in a bed for she was lying on, and covered by, something soft. She opened her eyes and found herself in a cave. It wasn't the Color Caves because it was dark except for the firelight that was dancing on the walls. She tried to sit up, but her head protested. A sharp pain caused her to drop back down. She let out a small groan as she shut her eyes in response to the pain. Her face grew hot, "I must have a fever," she thought to herself.

Something moved around the cave and started sniffing her. Rainbow opened her eyes again and saw a gruesome beast standing over her. It looked like a huge hairless bulldog, dark gray in color, large teeth from its lower jaw protruded from the sides of its mouth, and its ears were small and straight. Rainbow yelped at the sight of the creature in her face. "Is everything okay boy?" said a voice.

"Grok," the creature bellowed as it turned around and walked off. Rainbow winced as the headache renewed itself. A hand touched her forehead. "You've got a fever again," spoke the voice. Rainbow opened her eyes once again and saw a young man kneeling down beside her. "Since your awake, do you think you can drink something?"

"Yes," Rainbow managed to say. The man stood up and walked over to a shelf on the wall and poured some water into a small, shallow dish from a water skin. He knelt back down and helped her to sit up. He brought the water up to her lips; Rainbow reached up to steady it and a pair of sleeves greeted her as she did. It was then that she noticed her dress and boots drying by the fire. She drank the water, which was sweet and pleasant tasting. The man laid her back down, "it will make you feel better so you can sleep easier. That's what you need to do right now."

"What's your name?" Rainbow asked.

The man said nothing and placed a cold rag on her forehead. "Don't worry about that right now. All you need to do now kid is sleep so you can get well." He stood up and walked out of the cave. The throbbing pain in Rainbow's head began to ease up and she began to get drowsy. Eventually she gave in and drifted off to sleep.

Stormy and Skydancer dashed through the air looking for Violet. Down below, a figure darted in and out of the shadows. Stormy saw it and had Skydancer descend, as soon as they touched down they were attacked. Shadows came from everywhere, pulling them down to the ground. Stormy hit the ground hard and was knocked out. Skydancer was brought down to his knees and some of the shadows turned into bands, tying him to the ground.

Patti, Tickled Pink, and Twink stood at the mouth of the Color Caves watching for Rainbow and Stormy. It had been hours since they had left and it was starting to get dark. "They've been gone for so long," said Tickled Pink. "Where could they be?" The rain began falling around the cave.

"Oh, I hope they're okay out there," said Twink.

"I'm sure they are all right," said Patti in a monotone voice. Tickled Pink and Twink turned around. Patti's color was quickly fading.

"Oh no!" said Twink.

"Patti?" asked Tickled Pink, "Are you okay?" Patti looked at her, she ran toward Tickled Pink and pushed her outside the cave. She then grabbed Twink's hand and ran outside with him in tow.

Rainbow woke to the sound of voices. "Grok!"

"You think I shouldn't have given her that water do you Grox."

"Grok!"

"There wasn't much choice; she was nearly dead when I pulled her out of the river. She needs to be strong if she is to restore her home and save her friends. Besides, the side effects won't last long; it was only a small amount."

"Grok!"

"Side effects?" thought Rainbow. She opened her eyes, something seemed different. The bed seemed smaller for one thing, and what she was wearing fit better too. She sat up; the man was sitting next to the fire. He looked up at her then turned his head. Rainbow looked at her hands; they were larger and more slender. Her feet reached the end of the bed and her hair was longer. She realized that she no longer had the body of a child, but of a teenager. "What?" The sound of her voice startled her a little for it was different as well.

"The water affects everybody differently," said the man.

"What water?"

"I found a spring years ago that has healing properties, but it changes you when you drink it. It made me younger, stronger, and faster, while it made you older." He stood up, picked up a bag next to him and tossed it over beside Rainbow. "Here," he said, "There are some clothes in there you can wear, and some things you might need. I'll be outside 'till then." Rainbow opened the bag and pulled out a white dress. There wasn't anything special about it; it was just a plain white short sleeved dress with a couple of pockets. She removed the shirt she was wearing and pulled on the dress. She looked in the bag to see what else was in there. She found a pair of shorts, which probably belonged to the man, with a string to adjust the waist, her color belt and underneath that were star sprinkles.

Outside, the man was working on a pair of boots. Cutting here and there, making them smaller and fixing a string around the top. When he finished, he held them up for the creature beside him to see. "What do you think Grox, do they look okay?"

"Grok!"

Rainbow stepped out of the door that was built onto the cave. She looked around at her surroundings; the terrain was rocky with a few bushes here and there, but it was all dark and gloomy. "This is the Pits!"

"Yes, it is." The man held out the boots he had been working on. "They're probably not the best, but at least it's better than walking around here barefoot."

She took them and the man stood up offering her his seat. She sat down and put them on. "They fit fine. Thank you uh, oh excuse me, I'm afraid I don't know your name. My name is ..."

"Rainbow Brite," the man interrupted. "As for my name I don't have one, or at least I don't remember what it is anymore."

"Why?"

The man sat down on a rock and looked up at the sky for a second. "I have been here for a long time, alone. I don't remember much of before I came here, but I do remember this. I felt that I had lost everything of meaning in my life. I had went for a walk and found myself here. I found Grox here," he pointed to the creature next to her, "A couple of years ago when he was a pup. He's been my only friend here so I haven't had any use for my name. The spring I told you about helped me survive here."

"That's terrible," said Rainbow. "How come you never came to Rainbowland and talked to anybody."

"I spent a lot of time exploring the Pits, especially its caves. When I found Rainbowland, my eyes had become so adjusted to the darkness here that it was too bright. I did go there though at night. I explored there at night until I found the Color Caves and fashioned a pair of goggles from some color crystals." He pulled out the goggles from a pouch he wore around his waist and handed them to Rainbow. "After that I could explore during the day. I watched you and the others from a distance, but something told me that I shouldn't make myself known to you."

Rainbow handed back the goggles. "I'm impressed you could process the crystals that way. So, you felt you shouldn't talk to us? That's changed now, so what should I call you?"

The man thought for a minute, "I suppose you could call me Grey. That seems appropriate."

"Grey? It does seem appropriate; okay Grey, can you tell me what's going on in Rainbowland?"

"I'll tell you all I've observed. Yesterday a stranger came to visit Murky and strange he was indeed. He looked like a hairball with long, skinny, gangly arms and legs, and he had these beady little eyes that made you think he was up to no good. Something was telling me that he should not have been there. He claimed that he was an assistant to a sorcerer with similar interests. Combining Murky's Gloom and the sorcerer's magic they created a Doom Gloom Rain Cloud, which you have seen the effects of." Rainbow nodded in agreement. "I then went to Rainbowland to see what would happen. I didn't expect so many to fall victim to the rain so suddenly," Grey continued. "It was after you came back that those shadows showed up. I had a feeling that they shouldn't have been there either. It was one of them that was posing as your friend and another one pushed you into the river. I followed you down river, and when you didn't come up for some time I dove in to find you. You weren't breathing when I pulled you out and it was by instinct that I was able to revive you. You were burning up by the time I got you here."

"I think I saw the shadows," said Rainbow, "They were all over Starlight."

Grey hung his head, "After you woke up, I went back to check up the situation. All your friends were taken captive by the shadows. I didn't see Moonglow though, in fact I haven't seen her since this all started so I have no idea where she is, but I do know that the others have been transported to wherever the sorcerer is."

"Then I have to go save them," said Rainbow, jumping to her feet.

"I know you do and I will help you, but we need to take a little time to get ready. I knew you would want to go rescue your friends as soon as possible, that's why I gave you the spring water, so you wouldn't have to wait another day to recover. That's also why I gave you the star sprinkles. I somehow knew how to refine them, which's been happening a lot lately. Anyway you should eat something first." Grey stood up and walked inside and came back out a few minutes later with a bowl of stew, a piece of bread and a cup of fruit juice. He handed the food to Rainbow, "While you eat, I will get a few things ready."

Rainbow sat down on the seat again and began eating. Grox stood up and sniffed at her. "Grox, leave her alone. You've already had your breakfast." Grox whined and looked at Grey with sorrowful eyes. "You heard me, now go over there and let her eat in peace." Grox whined again, lowered his head and walked over to where Grey had pointed, sulking all the way. Rainbow laughed to herself at the act. Grey gave Grox one last scolding look then went inside.

Rainbow ate the food Grey gave her. The fruit juice she recognized as being the same kind as in Rainbowland and she figured the bread was made from flour the Color Castle. She remembered something being said about it disappearing from time to time, but it was such a small amount they never really thought much about it. The meat in the stew though was something she had never tasted before, she decided not to think about it much or she might lose her appetite. While she ate, she studied Grox. Outside in the daylight she could see him better. He wasn't quite as hairless as she first thought, but had very short, fine hair instead. His gray skin was leathery looking and showed off his powerful muscles. They had to be since he looked to be half the size of Starlight. Despite his gruesome face, which she got a good look at earlier, he acted just like a regular dog.

When she was done eating Grey came back outside carrying a large pack, a couple of cloaks, and a spear on his back. "I'll take those," he said as he dropped the bag on the ground and one of the cloaks. He took the dishes from Rainbow, "And this is for you." He handed the other cloak to Rainbow. Grey disappeared in the door and came back out shortly after. Rainbow looked at the gray colored cloak. "It's so you can blend in," said Grey. "We don't know where the sorcerer is so we are going to see if we can find anything at Murky's."

"So we are going to spy on Murky then?"

"Yes," said Grey. "Grox, here boy." Grox got up and went to Grey's side. Grey placed the bag, which turned out to be two bags lashed together as a saddlebag, on Grox's back. He pulled the spear off his back and placed it in a loop on one of the bags. He then put on his cloak, Rainbow did the same, and took the spear back from the bag. "You can ride Grox if you get tired," he told Rainbow.

"I'll be okay walking, thank you though."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rainbow Brite or any of the other characters that appear in this chapter except for Grey and Grox.

"A Rainbow Connection"

Chpt. 3

Murky and Lurky rode in the grunge buggy through the desolate expanse that was once Rainbowland. "Isn't wonderful Lurky?" laughed Murky. "Everything is a lovely shade of gray with no sign of color anywhere. The Doom Gloom Rain Cloud was a success, we've finally won."

"Yay, we won," cheered Lurky.

"Yes Lurky and thanks to our new friend, Rainbow Brite and her friends are out of the way for good."

"Look Murky." Lurky pointed at the copter like vehicle in the sky.

"Quickly Lurky, take us home." Lurky stepped on the gas and the grunge buggy sped off toward the Pits. They arrived just as the copter landed. "Welcome back friend," said Murky as he jumped out of the buggy.

"It looks like everything worked out swimmingly."

"Indeed, who would have thought that one little Gloom Cloud could be used to defeat that Rainbow brat once and for all. You do have her don't you?"

"Well," the stranger started, "We got most of them. From the list you gave us only two are missing, Moonglow and Rainbow Brite."

Murky nearly choked from the news. "You mean to tell me that Rainbow Brite is still out there. She'll figure out some way of beating us if she isn't found soon."

"Calm down Murky, the shadows informed us that she is sleeping with the fishes in the river. She can't do any harm there."

"Poor Rainbow Brite pulled under the waves of a raging river. Good riddance," said Murky. "What about the color belt, do you have that at least?"

"No she was still wearing it when she went under."

"That's not good, someone else might find it and restore Rainbowland again. Then again, if you have the Color Kids it might not be so easy for the next one since they aren't in Rainbowland anymore. Let's go inside and celebrate our victory." Murky ushered the hairy little man inside and Lurky followed right behind.

A little ways off hiding behind a pile of rocks, Rainbow Brite and Grey watched the trio disappear inside. "We're going to have to get in there if we want to find out anything," said Grey. He looked back at Grox, "You stay here boy. I'll call you if I need you." Grox growled softly his understanding. "You okay Rainbow?"

"Yeah, I'm being affected by the Pits a little that's all. Let's go on, we need to find out were the others are." Grey nodded in agreement and the two crept to the cave door. Grey peeked around the corner of the door and saw no one. He pulled the hood up over his head and motioned for Rainbow to do the same. Quickly they made their way inside and moved along the wall until they heard voices coming from an inner chamber.

"My Master is making preparations for another Doom Gloom Rain Cloud. We got your do-gooders out of the way and now we will get our do-gooders out of the way." Murky and his guest laughed.

"I'd like to see their faces when the Doom Gloom covers their land and starts raining on their parade." They laughed again. Grey shook his head in disgust and looked back at Rainbow. He could tell she was trying to fight off the effects of the Pits. "So what are you going to do when you're free to do what ever it is you do?" asked Murky.

"Why, we're going to do the same thing to Earth so everywhere will be like here."

"Earth?" Grey said.

"Earth is the place I bring color to. We have to stop them before they do. I have a friend down there whom I don't want to be hurt by them."

"Hello," came a voice from behind. Rainbow and Grey jumped around and saw Lurky standing behind them with a goofy grin on his face. Rainbow started to yell but stopped herself. "Don't I know you?" he asked as he stared at Rainbow. "You look like Rainbow Brite. I know you must be her big sister."

"What's all the racket out here Lurky?" Murky said as he came pounding into the hall.

"Look Murky it's Rainbow Brite's big sister."

"Rainbow Brite's big sister!" Murky sputtered. "Wait a minute Rainbow Brite doesn't have a sister you lunkhead. Who are you?"

Grey stood up straight and looked Murky squarely in the eyes. "Sir have some respect, you are in the presence of Princess Twila, heir to the throne of the Twilight Kingdom. I am her escort as she travels the lands in hopes of forming an alliance with the different kingdoms."

"Welcome your highness to my humble abode." Murky bowed down and Lurky poked at him.

"But Murky she looks like Rainbow Brite."

"Be quiet Lurky," Murky whispered.

"We have come in search of a place called Rainbowland. I take it this Rainbow Brite your friend here speaks of is the ruler here?" Grey stole a quick glance at Rainbow; she seemed a bit nervous, but was playing the part he gave her.

"Yes she is, but I'm afraid you've come at a bad time. You see Rainbowland has recently been under attack and Rainbow Brite is not here at the moment. We had to take her someplace safer while we protect the land."

"I am sorry to hear that," said Rainbow. "If I could meet with her and form an alliance, we might be able to help out in someway."

"The Princess is correct; Her Majesty the Queen would send forces to help an ally in their time of need."

"Well of course, we'll take you to her right away. I'm sure she will be glad to hear your news. Right this way." Murky held out his arm, pointing down another hallway. Grey looked at Rainbow, she nodded and they walked down the corridor. When they were half way down the corridor, Murky stopped and pulled a switch on the wall. The floor opened up beneath Rainbow and Grey, dropping them down into a deep pit. The walls were very smooth and inclined inward, making the top smaller than the bottom. Grey and Rainbow looked up and saw Murky standing up top. "I don't know who she is, but I do know you," he said to Grey. "I've seen you wandering around out here in the Pits. I'll be back later with a little surprise for you, but for now you can stay down there." Murky disappeared from the edge and Grey listened for any sound of him up there.

When he was sure no one was above he turned around to speak to Rainbow. He saw her sitting on the floor with her chin resting on her knees. "Are you okay?" She looked up at him; even though she had said nothing yet he could tell that she wasn't okay. "We need to get you out of here."

"There is no way out," said Rainbow. "The rainbow won't work in the Pits. Everyone's been captured so there is no one to rescue us, and Murky will probably use the Doom Gloom on us too."

"Boy the Pits really do get you down," said Grey. "You should know though that rainbows are visions, but only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hide." Grey could see some of the light coming back into Rainbows eyes. "Or so I've heard anyway. But I think they're wrong, don't you agree?"

"Yes, they are wrong. Rainbows are not illusions; they make people happy and give them hope. And you said all that to snap me out of it."

"Yep, now like I said we are getting out of here. As the saying goes 'where there's a will, there's a way.' But I don't know Will so Grox will do just as well." Grey whistled long and loud. Moments later they could hear barking and screaming as Grox came bounding in. They watched the top of the pit and Grox soon arrived.

"Grok!"

"Good boy. Toss down the bag Grox." Grox's head disappeared from sight.

"How is he supposed to toss it down when it is tied to his back?"

"I trained him to take it off if necessary and I designed especially for that." The bag came tumbling down and Grey caught it. He opened one of the pouches and pulled out a long piece of rope. He took one end, tied it to the spear and threw it up over the top. "Grab it boy," he yelled up to Grox. The roped shook for a second then Grey pulled on it to test that Grox had the other end. He tied a loop on the other end of the rope and placed his foot in it. "Put you foot on top of mine, hold the rope with one hand and my waist with your other."

"Like this?" asked Rainbow as she grabbed the rope.

"Yes." Grey held onto Rainbow as she steadied herself. "Okay Grox pull." Slowly they rose up to the top. "Okay grab the ledge and pull yourself up." Rainbow grabbed the ledge and pulled herself up as Grey pushed her up. He then pulled himself up and Grox let go of the spear and pushed up against him. Grey rubbed the top of his head, "Good job Grox, good boy." Grey stowed the roped back in the bag and put the bag back on Grox. "Get on Grox's back," he told Rainbow. "We are going to have move quickly."

"Okay," said Rainbow as she climbed up on Grox. She held onto the bag strap for support. Voices could now be heard in the distance.

"Let's run boy." Grey took off running and Grox leapt right beside him. Rainbow now understood what Grey had told her about the water making him faster. They flew down the corridor and blew past Murky. Grey skewered the devise he was holding and busted it against the wall. They burst out the door and didn't even slow down when they jumped off ledges. Rainbow held on tight, she thought that even Starlight wouldn't have been able to do this, but she knew that that wouldn't stop him from trying. When Grey thought they were far enough away without being followed he stopped.

"Well that didn't go as planned," he said.

"We didn't find out where they have the others. What are we going to do now?"

"Plan B, if we can't find out where they have taken them then we follow them there. I've seen the direction the little hairball comes from and goes to. We will travel in that direction and maybe get lucky."

"Then let's get going," said Rainbow. Grey jumped up behind her and pointed Grox in the right direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no characters but Grey and Grox.

"A Rainbow Connection"

Chpt. 4

Rainbow and Grey with Grox between them, walked through a barren landscape, scarce with vegetation, in the dimming light. They had been moving since they had escaped from Murky's, stopping only to rest and eat. Rainbow and Grey alternated riding on Grox and allowed Grox to walk rider-less after the short sprints they made to cover more ground.

"I've never been this far into the Pits before. I don't recognize any of this," said Rainbow.

"I've been out here once before a long time ago. There is a crevice in that rock face up there that we can squeeze into that leads into a cave. I had set up camp in there, so we can stay there for the night. With any luck the supplies I left are still there."

The sun had set before they reached the cave, but Grey was used to walking in the dark and Grox had very good night vision. They squeezed through the crevice, which was just wide enough for Grox, into the cave behind. Grey was pleased to see that nothing had been disturbed from his previous visit. He quickly set about making a fire and preparing a meal. Rainbow pulled out the bedrolls and spread them out on the cave floor, which was covered with soft sand instead of being hard rock. She sat down on one of the beds and looked around the cave. The walls were smooth and had a crystalline formation streaking through them. The crystal seemed to absorb the firelight and spread it throughout the cave. The cavern they were in was large and the ceiling was very high too. Every now and then Rainbow thought she could see the firelight pulsing through the crystal way above where the light did not reach. Far on the other end she saw a tunnel leading deeper into the mountain.

"Strange isn't it?" said Grey as he handed Rainbow a plate.

"Yes it is. How far down do you think that tunnel goes?"

Grey sat down with his own plate after giving a chunk of meat to Grox. "Oh I'd say it goes on for about three or four miles. It comes out on the other side of the mountain. I went down it that time I came out here, all I saw out there was a wide open field. There weren't even any trees, just open expanse as far as the eye could see. It was green though so I think this is the outermost edge of the Pits."

"All the times I flew over Rainbowland, I never noticed any other part beyond the Pits. I wonder what's out there? Do you think there are any people living there?"

"I don't know. I turned around after I got to the end, but we will find out tomorrow." As they continued eating Rainbow asked Grey about his explorations. He told her of all the strange animals that lived down below the surface of the Pits and about the time he found Grox. Rainbow was quite surprised to hear that despite how the Pits looked from the outside, that life had adapted and was thriving underneath the surface. "Even in the most desolate of places life finds a way to make hope live on," said Grey. After they were done eating and the dishes cleaned and put away, they went to sleep.

Rainbow woke up to the sound of someone talking. The voice was barely audible so she couldn't make out what was being said, but when she became fully awake the talking stopped. She looked around the cavern, the fire was low but provided some light. Standing at the tunnel entrance on the other side was Grey. She could only make out his shape as the crystal in the wall lit up, but it looked as if he was listening to something. Grey turned around and saw that Rainbow was awake. "We need to go." He jogged back to the campfire and begun to put things away. "Wake up boy it's time to go." The large creature moaned and whined and got up to receive the bag after Rainbow handed Grey her bedroll.

"Who were you talking to?" Rainbow asked.

"I wasn't talking to anybody. Why do you ask?"

"I heard voices and I saw you standing over there talking to someone. Is something wrong?"

Grey looked up at her. "You heard it too? Someone talking to you? It's always just as I'm waking up when I hear it. It was always faint, but this time I heard my name. It felt like it was coming from that tunnel. It was calling for me, urging me to go that way."

"Is that why we are leaving now? Can you trust it?"

"Yes," Grey stood up. He picked up a stick from the fire and got it burning bright. Then he kicked sand onto the dying fire to extinguish it. "I know I can trust it. I have been hearing it since I was out here last. It sounds so familiar and welcoming. I don't think there is anything it will do to hurt us, cause if it wanted to do that it would have already."

"Okay then, I trust you, so if you can trust it, I will trust it."

Grey held up the torch and headed down the tunnel, Rainbow behind him and Grox behind her. "Have you ever heard them before?" asked Grey.

"You mean the voices we heard?"

"Yeah, you know when you're half-asleep and you can just hear someone calling out to you."

"I think I used to, but that was a long time ago. Before I came to Rainbowland."

"I've heard it so many times that I couldn't ignore it when it called my name, or the name I told you to call me. I think it's destiny that's calling."

"I think your right," agreed Rainbow. "I think when I heard it long ago it was calling me to Rainbowland to become Rainbow Brite."

"Oh?" Grey said, "Who were you before?"

"My name was Wisp. It was after I restored Rainbowland that I was named Rainbow Brite."

"Really? Would you mind telling me about that?" Grey asked.

Rainbow began telling Grey about the time she first came to Rainbowland. As she told her story a thick fog started rolling into the cave tunnel and no one noticed at first. Just as Rainbow was finishing her story, she ran into Grey who had stopped. She looked around trying to focus her eyes, but all she could see was fog. It was so thick that she could barely see Grey standing in front of her with the torch. "Where did this fog come from?" Rainbow asked.

"No idea," said Grey. "It just appeared all of a sudden. This tunnel is pretty straightforward, but it does have its twists and turns. This fog makes walking through here very difficult. Do you think your belt could help us out a bit?"

"It won't hurt to try," said Rainbow. She felt around in the bag Grey had given her and found the color belt and the star sprinkles. She put the color belt on and used a star sprinkle to create a rainbow. A short burst of colored light was all that was made. "The fog is too thick for the rainbow to work. Sorry."

"That's okay kid, it was worth a shot. Guess we'll do this the old fashioned way." Grey handed the torch to Rainbow and pulled the spear off his back. He untied the lashing that was holding the tip on and placed both the tip and the string in a pouch around his waist. He took the torch back from Rainbow, "Get a hold on Grox and then get a good grip on me." Rainbow grabbed the strap that Grox was wearing and then grabbed a hold of Grey's cloak. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Rainbow replied.

"It's going to get pretty dark so make sure you don't let go of either Grox or me. If you lose me Grox will help you find me. If you lose Grox he will find us. All right here we go." Grey blew out the torch and tossed it to the side where it hit the wall. The sound echoed through the darkness that enveloped them. Rainbow redoubled her grip on Grey and Grox. Grey started swinging the pole across the floor and moved forward slowly. Rainbow listened to the rhythmic swishing of the pole sliding over the sandy floor. When ever it hit rock Grey would tap around it to find if it was a wall or a stone in the path and adjusted accordingly.

After what seemed like hours Rainbow noticed a change in the sound of the swishing. It sounded kind of hollow, like a sand on wood sound instead of a sand on rock sound. "There is something different about the sound of the ground," she said. "It sounds like wood now." Grey tapped the pole on the ground. A hollow woody sound replied.

"Hello," said Grey. He swung the pole to either side and hit a wooden barrier, but it only came up so high. "I don't remember a bridge being here before."

"Look up ahead," said Rainbow. In the distance they could see a light as the fog rolled away. When it had cleared off they saw they were standing on a bridge suspended in the air. Behind them the fog was as thick as ever, but what was in front of them was shocking. The bridge was connected to an island that was floating in mid air. They could see the underside of the ground which looked like upside down mountains. As they got closer stars started to appear in the sky above and below them, and a waterfall from the island was flowing over into nothing. Rainbow and Grey tried to look at where it was going, but it disappeared in the distance below. Upon reaching the island they were amazed by its beauty. The greenest grass Rainbow had ever seen covered the land. A dirt path led up to a stone street, lit by street lamps, which wound its way up a hill to a stone building. In the center of the island was a small lake with a large fountain in the center. The water from the fountain overflowed into the lake, which at this point they could see encircled the building, which in turn flowed into a river and over the side.

"What is this place? It's so beautiful here," said Rainbow.

"I don't know, but it makes me feel like I've come home after a long journey."

They made their way to the building on the hill, crossing over a small bridge onto the hill. On the other side they saw another bridge and path leading off to the other side of the island. The stone building wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either. It was big enough for one or two people to live in comfortably, but it looked as if no one had been here in ages. There was a thick layer of dust everywhere inside, but nothing seemed to be in disrepair.

The first room was empty except for a pedestal with a basin that was standing in the center of the room. Rainbow and Grey walked across the floor, leaving footprints in the dust, to the basin. Grox stayed outside, he was more interested in the lake. Rainbow looked in the basin, which came up just above her waist, and saw that it was filled with water.

"Now who would put a birdbath inside?" Rainbow said. She touched the side and the water began to ripple. It started in the center and out to the edge, as the ripple slowed down an image began to appear. "It's Rainbowland!" said Rainbow, "But look at it. It looks so bleak and depressing, like it did when I first saw it."

"This lets you see Rainbowland? I wonder who lives, or should I say lived, here." Grey looked around, "I'm going in the back, through that door over there."

Grey turned and left Rainbow standing over the basin looking at the image in the water. Soon the image faded and left only Rainbow's reflection. Rainbow was startled a little at first, before she realized she was looking at herself. She knew she had a more grown up body, but this was the first time she saw what she looked like in a mirror. She had been told before that she was beautiful, but she wondered what they would say if they could see her now. She stepped away from the basin to go look for Grey, but the image that was still in her mind hinted at some long forgotten memory.

As Grey stepped through the door a light came on automatically. This room wasn't as large as the front room, but it was just as empty. The only thing in the room was a table and a single chair pushed up underneath. Three more doors and a hallway encircled the room. Grey entered the hallway where a light came on to reveal a kitchen. He looked through the cabinets where there were dishes stacked inside. He started swiping his arm across the counters knocking the dust off them. "This place needs a serious cleaning before anything can be cooked in here." A breadbox was sitting on the counter and after it was dusted off, Grey opened it. Inside sat a half of a loaf of bread. Grey poked at it to see how hard it was and was surprised to find it was soft. He pulled it out and looked it over. There was no mold growing on it anywhere inside or out. After some mental deliberation, he tore a piece off and ate it. "Wow, talk about shelf life! I wonder why it's still fresh?"

He walked back into the other room and checked the door on the other side. Here he found a bathroom and closed the door. The one next to it revealed a workroom. A workbench sat against one wall and a barrel of wooden sticks sat on side. Hanging on pegs on the other side was a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Grey pulled an arrow out to look at. The arrowhead was made from a white crystal Grey had never seen before. The edge on it had been chipped in he saw, but then it had been filed for a smoother look. He pulled the bow down, checked the string for wear, and strung it. He drew the bow testing the weight then placed the arrow and shot it at the wall. The arrow shattered as it hit the wall, shaft and all, and emitted a brief flash of light. The wall however showed no sign of the impact. "That was cool, but I have to ask what the purpose is." He unstrung the bow and replaced it on the pegs.

He opened drawers on the workbench checking what was in them. What he found was pretty much what he expected too. A tool kit for cutting the arrowheads, feathers and a cutting tool for making the shaft. In one drawer though he found to bowls filled with crystals. One had the white crystals like the one on the arrow, and the other had a strange dark multicolored crystal. Grey checked the quiver again and saw there was a separation in it and that there were two colors of feathers on the arrows. The ones with white feathers had white arrowheads. The ones with red feathers had multicolored arrowheads.

Grey inspected this crystal carefully by holding it up to the light. "Wait a minute!" Grey pulled out his goggles and held them up to the light as well. "Would you look at that? It's the same thing. It's a mixture of all the color crystals but it looks like it is naturally made." He put the goggles away and once again strung the bow and shot the arrow at the wall. As with the other arrow, this one shattered upon impact leaving no trace and emitted a flowing glow of colors on the wall that quickly faded. "Interesting, but I would like to know where this came from and who made these." He put everything back where he found it, took one of the multicolored color crystals, and left.

As Grey exited the workroom, Rainbow entered from the front. "Rainbow, glad to see you. I was just about to come and find you." Grey noticed that Rainbow's face was a little flushed. "Is there something the matter?"

"No, there's nothing. Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"How do I look to you?"

"I'm sorry, do what now?"

"How do I look to you? If my friends saw me now, how do you think they would see me?"

"The same way I see you, with my eyes." Grey laughed at the expression on Rainbow's face. "You're wanting to know if you are recognizable how you are now compared to how you were then. You then want a judgment based on that, if your friends will recognize you. Correct?"

"Yes," said Rainbow.

"To answer your first question, 'how do you look to me compared to how you were?' I would have to say you look like a lovely young lady. As to would I be able to recognize you, that one is difficult to say. I know who you are so I know what features to look for. Your friends however I cannot say for certain. Lurky recognized you somewhat, so I will hazard to guess that they will recognize you. Plus with you wearing the color belt the chances of that are even better."

"That's good to know. How long will it be until I return to normal?"

"About a day, another week, but not any longer than that."

"Good."

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason."

Grey moved his face close to Rainbow's. "You're blushing you know," he said then turned around and walked away. "I'm going to look in this last room okay. I've got something to show you though when you're ready."

Grey entered the last room and closed the door behind him. "What are you thinking kid," he said quietly. "Of course, a bedroom what else could this have been." It wasn't a large room, consisting of only a bed with the sheets missing, a wardrobe, a dresser, and a nightstand. A book was sitting on the nightstand. Grey picked it up, turned to the first page and read it.

Note to self in case I forget,

or to my successor if I get one.

The Haven is a timeless place,

nothing grows old here.

Time is meaningless so

putting a date on the pages is pointless.

"Okay that explains the bread, but what about the dust." He thumbed through the book; there weren't many entries, it was only half full and a few pages in the back had pictures drew on them.

"You have something you want me to see?"

Grey shut the book and turned to Rainbow. "Yes, have a look at this crystal and tell me what you think." Grey handed the multicolored crystal to Rainbow.

"It looks like a color crystal, but not like any I've seen before. Where did you find it?"

"In the other room. Our absentee host was using these and another crystal to make arrows with. Harmless arrows as far as I can tell."

"What could they have been used for?"

"Not sure, but I bet this can tell us." Grey handed the book to Rainbow. She took it and Grey went and opened the wardrobe. Inside were the sheets and pillows for the bed, a few changes of clothes, and a broom. He pulled the broom out and started sweeping the floor. "We can do a little cleaning in here at least," he said to himself.

"Listen to this," said Rainbow. "The Guardian of Color has been defeated. I was unable to find her, but I did find the color belt and hid it in a cave for safekeeping. The Overseers are looking for a new Guardian of Color, so until then I will be covering that position as well. That means that now instead of just playing Cupid I will be pretending I'm a painter. They have a lot of faith in me fulfilling both jobs. I just hope I can or Earth will suffer."

"That explains the use of the color crystals and I guess the other ones are the cupid arrows."

"The Guardian of Color, the last owner of the color belt. The person who lived here tried to find her; I wonder what really happened to her."

"I bet the Overseers know," said Grey as he dusted off the bed. Rainbow looked around the room. While she read the book, Grey had cleaned the room and was now making the bed.

"Wow you work fast, but why did you do it?" she asked.

"I figure we can rest here for a little while since we didn't get much sleep. You can use the bed and I will be outside with Grox. Only thing is I don't know how to turn the light off." Rainbow and Grey now found themselves standing in darkness except for what little light came in the small window. "What did I say? Was it light off? Light on." The light came back on.

"Now we know. Are you sure it's all right for me to use the bed?"

"Yes I am sure. Camping out is fairly common to me, besides it wouldn't be right for me to sleep in a bed when a lady is sleeping on the ground. Now go ahead, I'll be outside." Grey left the room.

Rainbow sat down on the now clean bed and opened the book again. she turned it to the back and glanced at the pictures. One in particular that caught her attention was the one of a young girl who was wearing the color belt. "That's her, she's the one before me." She looked at the picture a few minutes then put it down on the nightstand. She took off her boots and cloak, got under the cover, and turned off the light.

Rainbow woke up on her own. She sat up and turned on the light and put on her boots. The smell of food was wafting through the air and was making her hungry. She picked up her cloak and then reached for the book, but it was not there. She knew there was only one place it could be so she went out the door. Grey was sitting at the table reading the book.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Very well, and you?"

"Fair enough. I decided to let you sleep, so I cleaned this place up and cooked a little breakfast. Oh, and I grabbed the book and read some more." Grey stood up, "Here, sit down." Rainbow sat down in the chair and Grey went into the kitchen and brought out a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast. Another trip into the kitchen brought out a kettle and a pitcher. "I found some tea in the cabinets if you want some, and there is juice if you want that."

Rainbow smiled happily as he placed it in front of her. "Thank you, it all smells wonderful." She poured out some juice and began eating. Grey sat down on the floor next to the wall and began reading the book. "Did you find anything interesting in there?"

"Nothing yet, all there is written is some of the more exiting parts of his job." He turned the page, "Hold on a second. I think I know where our next destination is." He got up and placed the book in front of Rainbow. Rainbow read what was written.

The Overseers have found not one, but many new Guardians of Feelings. There are 25 by my count, but most of them are still young. My burden will be lessened nonetheless, but since there is no Guardian of Color yet my main job is almost nonexistent. Can't keep apart what isn't there.

"My guess," said Grey, "Is that we must go to the Guardians of Feelings and there we may find your friends."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rainbow Brite is property of Hallmark Cards. Care Bears are property of Those Characters from Cleveland. Grey and Grox are property of the author of this story.

"A Rainbow Connection"

Chpt. 5

Rainbow, Grey, and Grox walked down the bridge, opposite the one they entered on, into the swirling mist. They walked in silence through the fog, the entry in the book going through their minds. Rainbow was the Guardian of Color and they were going to meet the Guardians of Feelings. According to what was written they were to never meet, but both knew that it was already too late. They had already come too far to turn back now.

The thud of their footsteps on the wood soon ceased and Grey slowed his paced until the fog cleared. At first they weren't sure that it had cleared for all they could see were clouds all around, but the bright blue sky above told them it was gone.

"First we have an island floating in space and now we are standing on a cloud," said Grey. He kicked at a hill sending cloud puffs floating around.

"I have a good feeling about this place, I believe we will find my friends here. We just need to figure out which way to go."

Grey snapped his goggles on his head. "That's better. Now that I can see, I can have a good look around." Grey surveyed the landscape. "Do you see a building over there?"

Rainbow focused where Grey was pointing. "Do you mean that big red heart-shaped building? Yeah I do. That must be the home of the Guardians of Feelings."

"I think we're a bit late. Look up there." Grey pointed off to the left horizon where a growing storm cloud gathered. "It's the same as the one that was over Rainbowland."

They watched as the cloud quickly spread across the sky toward the heart-shaped building. "We have to go warn them," said Rainbow. Grey grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"If we go in now we could get caught in it too. Then there would be no one left to rescue the others. The best we can do is hope some of them avoid it. It looks like it is staying concentrated over that area. If some of them escape to over here they will be okay."

Rainbow shook off Grey's hand and started to speak when a beam of light shot toward the cloud from the building. At first it looked as if nothing happened, but after a couple of minutes the cloud dispersed. "They were able to stop it," said Rainbow. "Now I know they will be able to help us."

"They didn't stop it," said Grey, "They only slowed it down. Look." The cloud formed once again and began releasing its devastating showers. "I wonder. Change of plans, get on Grox." Rainbow climbed up on Grox's back and Grey climbed up behind her and sent Grox running toward the building.

"What are you planning?" asked Rainbow.

"You might be able to help them," said Grey. Once again the light erupted from the large building. "When we get close enough, aim your rainbow at the same spot on the cloud as the light."

Rainbow nodded and prepared to use the color belt. She sent the rainbow through the air toward the cloud where it collided with the light beam. A shockwave of light, alternating the colors of the rainbow and the light beam, burst from the point of impact. It spread across the sky eliminating the cloud. "It worked," said Rainbow. Grox slowed down as he neared the heart-shaped building.

"Thanks for your help," said a voice from inside. Out of the door stepped a small brown bear with a big red heart on its belly. "My name is Tenderheart Bear." Five others came out behind him. Two more bears, a lion, a rabbit, and an elephant. All were no bigger than the first bear and each had a picture on their bellies. The two bears were pink, one had a double heart on its belly and the other had a rainbow. The lion had a heart with a crown on it, the rabbit was blue and had a heart with wings, and the elephant was pink with a weight with hearts on it. Tenderheart introduced the others. "And this is Love-A-lot Bear, Cheer Bear, Braveheart Lion, Swiftheart Rabbit, and Lots-A-Heart Elephant."

Rainbow and Grey dismounted, "My name is Rainbow Brite, this is Grey and this is Grox," she said as she patted Grox's head. "We're from Rainbowland."

"Welcome to Care-A-Lot," said Braveheart. He extended his hand out to Rainbow. "We're glad you came when you did, that rain cloud was getting to be too much for us."

"We we're glad to help," said Rainbow. "I just wish we could have got here sooner because I need your help."

"You need our help?" asked Swiftheart. Rainbow nodded.

"Come inside and tell us about it," said Tenderheart. They entered in the door; Grey left Grox outside to guard the place. They sat around the table and Rainbow told what happened in Rainbowland and Grey filled in the spots that she didn't know.

"That's just awful," said Cheer Bear, "All the color gone and your friends kidnapped."

"The mysterious stranger you described sounds like Mr. Beastly," said Tenderheart.

"That means No-Heart is involved," concluded Braveheart.

"Is this No-Heart a sorcerer?" asked Grey.

"Yes he is," answered Tenderheart. "He tries to end all caring on Earth, which will cause the end of Care-A-Lot as well."

Grey thought for a minute then spoke. "No-Heart wants to end caring and Murky wants to erase all color. Color induces happiness in people making their hearts more open to sharing their feelings. Get rid of the color, people get bummed out and in bad moods causing their hearts to close and push others away, resulting in the end caring. Since the two work together neither could be defeated alone. The bad guys joined forces making it impossible for either of you to defeat them alone. I'm beginning to see why the two worlds were not to cross."

"Is that written in the diary you found?" asked Lots-A-Heart.

"Yes it is," replied Grey. "I have no idea what has happened to the writer of the book, at least not yet." He glanced over at Rainbow. "But that can wait until later. What we should do now is go rescue everyone, then you may be able to end this once and for all."

Standing on a ledge stretching out over a pit, stood a man dressed in red and purple robes with the hood drawn over his head far enough to hide his face. He tossed miscellaneous items into the pit while chanting in some strange language. Eruptions came from the pit as the items hit the bottom. "Now there are just two more ingredients left," he spoke.

"Lord No-Heart, I brought Murky just as you asked."

"Excellent Beastly. Did you bring the things I asked for?" he asked Murky.

"I've got them right here." Murky pulled out two bottles. One was filled with a black liquid and the other contained a smoke with a pair of eyes peering out of it. "If its not too much trouble, might I ask why you want these?"

No-Heart turned to face Murky. "My shadows failed in capturing Rainbow Brite, insisting that she had drowned. But it seems as though she survived for she has joined the Care Bears and together they have destroyed the Doom Gloom Rain Cloud before it could complete its purpose."

"I knew it was too good to be true," Murky fumed.

"I bet it was Rainbow Brite's big sister Murky," said Lurky.

"It matters not who it is," interrupted No-Heart. "I've searched far and wide for the remnants of an ancient evil. The Care Bears thought they had defeated him, but an evil such as his cannot be fully destroyed. This spell will resurrect him and with the items you hold he will be even more powerful than before and his power will exceed that of the Doom Gloom Rain Cloud. Even the combined powers of the Care Bears and Rainbow Brite will not be able to defeat him." He turned back toward the pit. "Quickly now, throw the bottles into the pit."

Murky tossed them in; black smoke erupted from the pit as No-Heart began chanting again. The amorphous cloud began to take shape. Energy bolts shot forth out of the amassing form. Murky and Lurky huddle together and Mr. Beastly leapt about the room, dodging the blasts. The energy bolts stopped and red eyes emerged on what looked to be a head. "I am reborn," it spoke in a booming, devilish voice.

"Welcome back," said No-Heart and the shadowy form took the shape of a young boy, "Dark Heart."

Rainbow and the Care Bears, with Grey bringing up the rear, crept down the hallway in No-Heart's castle. "The others are probably in the dungeons below," said Tenderheart.

A laugh echoed throughout the hallway, stopping them all in their tracks. "Well well, if it isn't the Care Bears, the Care Bear Cousins, and I see you have some new friends with you," said a voice from the darkness ahead of them.

"Who's there?" asked Braveheart.

"What's the matter, have you forgotten me after all this time? I'm hurt." Dark Heart stepped out of the shadow, "do you recognize me now?" he asked.

"It can't be," said Love-A-Lot.

"Dark Heart, but I thought you were good now?" said Tenderheart.

"Oh that part of me is, but part of me was elsewhere when that happened and now I am back. And this time there is no one who can help you." Dark Heart changed to a smoky form and quickly filled the hallway, choking all whom stood there.

One by one they dropped to the floor, Grey was the last one to fall. He saw the color slowly draining from the others as he crawled toward Rainbow. "I can't let them know who she is," he thought to himself. He grabbed the color belt and hid it on himself, with that done he finally gave in and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

"A Rainbow Connection"

Chpt. 6

As Grey began to regain consciousness, he could hear voices nearby, but the pain in his head made it impossible for him to tell the distinctions between them as he listened.

"This one was unaffected, how is that possible?"

"I've seen him before in the Pits. He is unaffected there unlike others, maybe that makes him impervious to your powers too."

"No matter, he has no power of his own. He is harmless. We'll just leave him here for the time being."

"She doesn't have the belt either Murky."

"Where is it?"

"It's in my hidden pocket where you won't find it," Grey thought as he lay there.

"I didn't see Rainbow Brite in this group. She must be out there somewhere."

"She is no match for me, should she try to stop me. Even if Trueheart and Nobleheart help her, they will fall to my new power. Now, we must prepare before we go to Earth. Let's go."

Grey listened as the sound of footsteps disappeared and waited to be sure they were gone before he opened his eyes. He saw iron bars in front of him. "I'm in a cell," he thought to himself. He sat up and his head started throbbing in protest. He pulled the goggles off his head, which he had just pushed up when they entered the castle. The pain eased a little. The gear he had brought was scattered around the floor except for his spear that they had took. The diary was among the rest of his stuff and it didn't look like it had been opened. He reached for it, his head protesting even this movement, and placed it in his lap. He opened it and began reading, being careful not to move much until the pain subsided.

I met a girl by the name of Misty while on Earth today. I was shocked that she saw me as I was touching up the color. She acted as if it was no big deal; instead she started telling me how to do my job. I was annoyed at first at her gall, but as I did as she suggested I realized she had a knack at seeing and working with the hues. She continued to help me the rest of the day until dark and the people in that area said that it was the most beautiful sunset they had seen in a long time. I asked her how she became so good with color, she said her mother had taught her about it when she was little. When I asked if I could meet her mother she told me she had died a few years ago giving birth to her sister. I pushed no further and said farewell to her.

Grey flipped through the pages and saw that there were only a few entries left. Most were about Misty and reading these troubled Grey in a way he couldn't understand. For some reason he was feeling a sense of loss and remorse. The last entry he read many times. "This explains where he is."

The new Guardian of Color has been found and she has succeeded in defeating the Shadow. Likewise the Guardians of Feelings have defeated Dark Heart. With both of the greatest threats gone, I feel it may be safe to leave. I don't believe the underlings of them will ever find each other. The time I spent with Misty these last few years have made me realize just how lonely it is here. I am going to talk with the Overseers and ask them to let me go live on Earth. I am sure they can find a replacement for me if anything should arise. This will be my last entry if I am successful and I will leave this here to help the next caretaker with the job.

"I already figured out what that is and why." Grey closed the book. "But you were wrong my friend, there was no one there and the worlds have crossed. To make matters worse there is no one left to do anything about it. All the Guardians have been captured and neutralized."

"Don't be so sure," said a voice from outside the cell. Grey looked up and standing at the door was a multicolored bear. The picture on its belly was a rainbow colored heart with a star in the center.

"Not all of us have been captured." A small horse stepped up beside the bear. Its picture was similar to the bear's, but the heart and star were reversed. The horse created a heart-shaped key and opened the door. "My name is Nobleheart and this is Trueheart," he said.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Grey.

Trueheart and Nobleheart looked at each other and smiled. "We met some friends of yours," said Trueheart. Grox came bounding in, jumped on Grey and began licking his face.

"Easy boy, you're likely to drown me if you keep that up." Grox got off of him and looked back to the door. A silver-haired girl was standing just inside it.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," she said.

"Hey, you're Moonglow. Oh, excuse me, my name is Grey. How did you get here?"

"I met Trueheart and Nobleheart some time ago when I was working. They brought me here after I told them what happened to Rainbowland."  
"How did you escape from it all," asked Grey.

"I was away from Rainbowland at the time. When I got back, I saw you, and whom I think must be Rainbow, at Murky's place."

"You saw us? Why didn't you let us know?"

"Why did you never say anything to us before?" Moonglow replied.

"You've seen me then. And here I thought no one had."

"We've found them," came a voice from the hallway. Moonglow stepped aside and a green bear with a kite symbol appeared in the doorway. "Trueheart, Nobleheart, we've found the others," he said.

"Thank you Do-Your-Best Bear," said Trueheart, "We will be right there." Grey started gathering his things and the others helped him. Trueheart picked up a white crystal, "Nobleheart, look at this," she said.

"Could it be? They are so rare and I've never seen one this pure before," he said.

"Where did you find this?" Trueheart asked Grey.

"That thing," said Grey, "I picked it up at this place, I think it's called the Haven. There was a whole bowl of them. The guy that used to live there was making arrows out of them. Why, what is it?"

"It's a caring crystal," said Trueheart. "Normal ones are many times more powerful than the Care Bear Stare, but this one is more pure than the ones I've seen. Guard it close, it might come in useful sometime." She placed it Grey's hand. He stared at it for a moment thinking about what Trueheart said about it. He picked up the color crystal that was sitting near him and examined them both.

"That's a color crystal isn't it?" asked Moonglow as she handed Grey some of his things.

"Yeah, it is. I bet these are why Dark Heart's power had no effect on me."

"Dark Heart!" said Trueheart and Nobleheart in unison.

"Yeah, he caught us completely off guard. He used some kind of fog attack on us. It knocked us out and drained the others of their color. I heard them talking that I was unaffected by it."

"We should have known that Dark Heart's evil wasn't completely destroyed when he admitted that he cared. If he's here then we have to be careful," said Nobleheart to Trueheart. He turned to Do-Your-Best Bear, "Inform the others to be on their guard."

"Okay," he said and left.

Grey put everything back where he had it and stood up. "I hope there is something we can do for Rainbow," he said. "It took the Care Bear Stare, I think you called it, and the power of the rainbow to destroy the Doom Gloom Rain Cloud and the rainbow alone couldn't break its spell. I don't think the Care Bear Stare will work much either."

"Well we won't know until we try," said Nobleheart.

"That's right," said Trueheart. "If you don't try something because you think you won't succeed, then you never will."

Grey followed the other three down a long hallway and around the corner. He wondered why he was set off from the others. He saw Do-Your-Best Bear waving from the other end and he was with six other bears that were looking in the cells and keeping a watch out for Dark Heart. As they drew closer he heard a sound that was very much like angry wild animals. The cells on this end were much larger than the one Grey had been in and in one of them they found the source of the growling and snarling.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Trueheart. Grey recognized Braveheart, Lots-A-Heart and Swiftheart, and figured the others were Tenderheart, Love-A-Lot, and Cheer Bear. They were all gray and had lost their symbols.

"Dark Heart was able to do this?" Trueheart asked.

Grey nodded, "It definitely looks like it. This is worse than what the Doom Gloom Rain Cloud had done."

"Over here," Moonglow called out, "It's Rainbow." The others gathered around her and peered into the cell. Rainbow sat in a corner with her legs pulled up and her head placed on her knees. Like the others she too was gray, but she was quiet and unmoving. Without thinking Grey pulled open the door, tearing the lock apart in the process. The others marveled at this for a moment then turned their attention back to Grey as he knelt down in front of Rainbow.

"Hey kid," he spoke softly, "Are you okay?" Rainbow lifted her head and stared at Grey. Grey saw that the blue eyes, which once held boundless joy, were now gray and filled with hate. Rainbow growled and punched Grey in the face. Grey was caught off guard and fell back. He quickly rolled backwards and got to his feet when Rainbow lunged at him. She stood up and began beating on Grey's chest with all her might. Grey wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms down by her side. She then began to kick and bite him as best she could. Grey turned them around so he was facing the others.

"Okay do your thing guys," he said to Trueheart and Nobleheart. Trueheart and Nobleheart readied themselves and used the Care Bear Stare on Rainbow. At first nothing happened, but Grey opened his hand revealing two crystals. A bright flash caused everyone to flinch, but when they could see again, they saw that Rainbow had regained her color. Her kicking and struggling slowed down and stopped. Grey loosened his grip, but kept his arms around her. Rainbow had her face buried in Grey's chest and muffled sounds of crying could be heard.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"It's all right kid, there's no harm done." Grey stroked Rainbow's hair as she cried into his chest. "It's okay, I understand," he told her.

Moonglow walked up beside them and placed a hand on Rainbow's arm. "Rainbow?" Rainbow dried her tears and looked at her.

"Moonglow," she said and kneeled down to hug her friend. "I'm so glad to see you're okay."

"I'm glad to see you're okay too, Rainbow."

"So you're the Rainbow Brite I've been hearing about," said a voice from the hallway. All eyes turned to see Dark Heart standing down the hallway. "Funny though, I was told you were a little girl, but here you are almost an adult. Where's the color belt?"

"Leave her alone Dark Heart," said Nobleheart. Trueheart stepped up beside him to face Dark Heart.

"Ah, Trueheart and Nobleheart. Still true and noble after all these years, and I see you've found some new bears for the family. Let me guess your names. Tell me if I'm wrong now. Do-Your-Best Bear, Laugh-A-Lot Bear, Bashfulheart Bear," he said merrily as he pointed to each one in turn. "Daydream Bear, Surprise Bear, Best-Friend Bear, and lastly Smartheart Bear."

Grey eased the two girls out of the cell while Dark Heart was distracted and whispered something to them. He then knelt down behind Trueheart and Nobleheart and whispered something to them, while Rainbow and Moonglow told the others what he told them.

"Trying to make a plan?" Dark Heart said mockingly. "Don't think I have forgotten you Grey, I plan on finding out how it is that you are immune to my power."

Grey looked behind him at the others and nodded. Rainbow nodded back and they all took off running leaving Trueheart, Nobleheart and Grey alone with Dark Heart. "Leaving so soon," Dark Heart said to the others. "And I guess you three think you can stop me all by yourselves. Even with all of your precious cubs you couldn't defeat my other self. What makes you think you stand a chance now?"

Grey looked down at Trueheart and Nobleheart and they up at him, then they all turned back to Dark Heart. "We don't think we can beat you. Just slow you down a little," said Grey. "Now!"

"Care Bear Stare!"

"Care Cousin Call!"

Beams of white light filled with good feelings pelted Dark Heart who laughed at the attempt. Grey threw something at him and when it hit a bright flash erupted once again.

Dark Heart cried out, "That hurt. What was that thing?" No answer came from the spots before his eyes. "Where are you?" he yelled out in anger. The human form disappeared and the smoky form of Dark Heart began to fill every space of the cellblock and raced on down the hallway. Trueheart, Nobleheart and Grey had reached a door when they saw Dark Heart's form coming down the hallway. "I have you now," a voice boomed from the smoke.

Grey pushed Trueheart and Nobleheart out the door. "Go on, I'll try to hold him back." Trueheart started to protest, but Grey slammed the door shut and jammed it so they could not open it. With nothing they could do, they followed Grey's request and hoped that he would be able to get away.

Grey turned to face Dark Heart. "At least they will get away safely," he said to himself. "I am sure that Rainbow and the others will find a way to beat Dark Heart." He took a deep breath and charged into the swirling smoke that was Dark Heart. Evil laughter echoed from all around as Grey began to lose consciousness again.

Dark Heart, Murky, Lurky, and Mr. Beastly stood around a cell door looking in at Grey lying on the floor. "It looks like it worked this time, Oh Evil One," said Mr. Beastly.

"Yes it does," spoke Dark Heart, "In fact you could say Grey is now gray."

"We underestimated him once before and he released Rainbow Brite from your spell. I should have realized who she was back in the pits. Lurky, stay here and guard him, we want to make sure he isn't bluffing."

"Okay Murky," said the witless henchman.

"Good, let us go now." said Dark Heart. "No-Heart is sure to be ready now to increase my power. Then I will be able to create shadows of myself once again, each with my new power. Spreading misery across the Earth will then be a cinch." Dark Heart, Murky, and Mr. Beastly turned and left leaving Lurky behind to guard Grey. They had barely reach the other end of the hallway when they heard a primal scream.

"Murky, help!" yelled Lurky as he ran toward the others. They had turned in time to see the bars of the cell yanked out and the ceiling caving in on the cell. All except Lurky ran back to have a look at the damage. The bars were half buried under the rubble of the ceiling and half of the surrounding walls. Sticking out of the rubble was the tattered tail of the cloak Grey was wearing.

"He destroyed himself," gloated Dark Heart. "A fitting end for someone who has caused me great trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

"A Rainbow Connection"

Chpt. 7

Trueheart Bear and Nobleheart Horse had rethought their decision and tried to find another way to get to Grey. They searched every corridor they dared to go down but were unable to find him. They had instead found Dark Heart, No-Heart, and the others, and witnessed No-Heart perform a spell on Dark Heart. They watched as Dark Heart created a shadow of himself, and then to their surprise as all but the shadow left. It was then that they decided to go join the others who had escaped so they all reconvened at the Hall of Hearts.

"Where's Grey?" asked Rainbow.

"He's was caught by Dark Heart," said Trueheart.

"His plan to stall Dark Heart worked, but Dark Heart caught up to us," Nobleheart explained. "He locked us on the other side of the door so we could escape."

"He risked his safety for ours," Trueheart concluded.

"If he's still there then we have to go get him," said Rainbow.

"We will, and all our friends as well," said Nobleheart. "It should be easier this time. Trueheart and I saw Dark Heart and the others leave for Earth. They left only a shadow behind, but it should be easy to defeat."

"Oh no!" said Rainbow. "I forgot I don't have the color belt or any star sprinkles."

"But you do have the color belt Rainbow. You're wearing it," said Moonglow.

Rainbow looked and sure enough the color belt was around her waist. "How did I get it back? I thought for sure that Murky had taken it when we were captured."

"I believe Grey had it," said Moonglow, "And put it on you before we left."

"I didn't notice him do it, but I'm glad he did. All I need to do now is get more star sprinkles. But I'll have to go to Rainbowland for them and I don't know how I can get there."

"That's easy enough," laughed Trueheart, "We can take you."

"How?" asked Rainbow.

"Follow me," said Trueheart. Rainbow followed Trueheart and Nobleheart outside where Trueheart used her tummy symbol to create a cloud car. "We can use this." Trueheart, Nobleheart, Rainbow and Moonglow climbed into the cloud car to go to Rainbowland. Rainbow had instructed Grox to stay behind. He whined a little but obeyed. Trueheart told the Care Bears to stay inside the Hall of Hearts until they returned. As the cloud car took off, the Bears waved goodbye and then went back inside.

It wasn't long before they arrived in Rainbowland. Rainbow was surprised at how close Rainbowland and Care-A-Lot actually were. She had not seen Haven on their trip however and wondered where it was and how had she and Grey got there. The total extent of the damage to Rainbowland was very apparent in the air.

"Oh my, this looks worse than it sounded like," said Trueheart sorrowfully. "If you hadn't come to Care-A-Lot when you did, it would look like this now. Most of it does, but thank you for saving what you could."

"If I can find some star sprinkles we can rescue our friends and restore both our homes to their full beauty," said Rainbow. "There's the Color Castle, we should be able to find some there." The cloud car spiraled down and landed in front of the Castle and its four occupants jumped out. A dark-colored sprite came running out the door, gibbering excitedly.

"Nightsprite," said Moonglow. She ran to her friend who began telling her something immediately. The two ran back to the others, who had stopped when Moonglow ran to Nightsprite. "Rainbow, good news. Nightsprite tells me that there were some sprites that hid in the Color Caves and they have the star sprinkles there."

"That's great Moonglow, thank you Nightsprite," said Rainbow. They all got into the cloud car and went up to the Color Cave. Inside were dozens of sprites that were spared from the rains. At first they were confused by Rainbow's appearance, but she assured them of who she was.

"I know I look different, but I am still the same Rainbow Brite inside," she told them. "I need your help. I need star sprinkles so we can rescue our friends and put Rainbowland back the way it was. Will you help us?" The sprites agreed and from the back of the Cave a bag of star sprinkles were brought out. "Thank you everyone, thank you very much. I must leave again, but I promise to return as soon as I can." The sprites wished them luck as they left the Cave and returned to Care-A-Lot.

With everyone together again and Rainbow with a new supply of star sprinkles, they returned to No-Heart's castle. The door that Grey had jammed shut was no problem for Grox had busted through it with no hesitation. Using the power of the rainbow and the Care Bear Stare, the inhabitants of Rainbowland and the Care Bear Family were returned to normal. Rainbow and Moonglow were happy to have their friends back, and like the sprites in the Color Cave, they were surprised at how Rainbow looked.

"Rainbow, I'm so glad to see you are safe," said Starlight.

"I'm glad you're safe too Starlight, and all of you too," Rainbow told her friends.

"What happened to you Rainbow? How did you change?" the Color Kids all asked her.

"It was a new friend of mine that caused it. He did it to save my life, and he helped me to come rescue you all. We met the Care Bears and we helped each other."

"Rainbow isn't the only one who has changed," interrupted Trueheart. "It seems our friends Share Bear, Champ Bear, and Harmony Bear have changed as well." Standing in the center of a crowd was three bears. Two were purple and one was blue. "The one in the middle is Champ Bear, he used to be yellow but now he is blue. And as for Share Bear and Harmony they have new tummy symbols."

"I don't see Tenderheart or Grey anywhere, have you seen them," asked Rainbow.

Trueheart shook her head, "I'm afraid that Tenderheart, Braveheart, Love-A-Lot, Lots-A-Heart, Cheer Bear, and Swiftheart Rabbit haven't changed back. They were not effected. We are going to take them back to the Hall of Hearts until we can figure out how to help them. As for Grey he was not here, but I think he might be where we found him the first time." Trueheart led Rainbow to the cell where they had found Grey before. Starlight and the others as well as a few of the Care Bears followed along.

As they came into the hallway they saw Grox digging in a pile of rubble.

Fear crept into Rainbow's thoughts, "Oh no!" The group ran up to the rubble and began to clear it away. Grox pulled on the cloak and dragged it out. It was empty. More help had arrived and the rest of the rubble had been cleared away. To everyone's surprise the cell was empty, save for cloak Grox had pulled out and the diary he found in Haven.

"Where is Grey?" said Rainbow as she picked up the book. A page fell out as she did. "It's me. Grey must have done this at Haven, but why?"

Trueheart and Moonglow looked at the picture and Starlight looked on from above. The picture on the page was of Rainbow asleep. "It's because he cares for you," said Trueheart.

"You were the first person he spoke to in long time," said Moonglow. "He must feel some connection to you."

Starlight nuzzled the back of Rainbow's neck, "Don't worry we will find him, I promise."

Gasps from out in the hall diverted their attention. Down on the far end of the hall was Dark Heart's shadow. The Care Bears lined up down the hallway so as many of them as possible had a clear shot. Trueheart's and Nobleheart's voices rang down the hall.

"Care Bears."

"Care Cousins."

"Stare."

"Call."

Multiple beams hit the shadow all at once. It slowly began to move forward but with some trouble. Rainbow touched the star on her belt sending a rainbow at it as well. The moaned in pain as the rainbow made contact and then it popped like a firecracker. Multicolored sparks showered down where the shadow once stood.

"I'm sure Grey is okay and is probably looking for us," Rainbow spoke calmly. Grox sniffed the floor around the cell again and then took off running down the hallway. "Grox will find him and lead him to us. Right now though our main concern should be Earth. Who knows how much damage has been done by now." She turned to the Color Kids and Twink, "I would like you all to return to Rainbowland and do what you can there and here in Care-A-Lot. And I would like to ask for some help from you too," she asked Trueheart.

"Of course we'll help," Trueheart agreed. Moments later the Color Kids, Twink, and ten of the Bears and Cousins left for Rainbowland. Nobleheart instructed some of the others to take Tenderheart and the others to the Hall of Hearts. Back outside, the groups went there separate ways. Only Rainbow, Starlight, Trueheart, Nobleheart, and ten other Bears and Cousins remained. Soon they were on their way in cloud cars and rainbow rollers and Rainbow riding on Starlight across a rainbow.

Something cold and wet hit Grey's face. He flinched and slowly began to come to. Soon more cold wet things were hitting him.

"Hey son you might want to move back out of the rain. You could get sick sleeping there." Grey opened his eyes. He was lying on a scorched wooden floor and rain was coming through a hole in the roof. Stiffly he picked himself up onto his hands and knees and crawled slowly over to where an old man was sitting next to the wall. He sat down with his back to wall, his head spun when he did.

"You look terrible son, what happened to you?" asked the old man.

"I don't know," replied Grey.

"By the look of you I'd say you were probably beaten. That's been happening around here a lot lately, especially to the homeless."

"The homeless?"

"Are you homeless son?"

"I don't know," said Grey; his head felt like it was on fire.

"You don't know? Must have hit your head," the old man held out his hand to Grey. "My name's Bill. Do you remember your name?"

Grey sat in silence for a moment, "No I don't, I don't remember my name."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Previous Chapters

"A Rainbow Connection"

Chpt. 8

Five figures stood on a hill overlooking a small, quiet town. The rising sun behind them cast long shadows before them. "This looks like a good place to start," said Dark Heart. He raised his hands into the air, his glowed red, and forms started to rise from his shadow. "Now go my shadows and do my bidding." The shadows raced down the hill and disappeared into the town. All was quiet in the town except for the early morning noises in the houses. Slowly, starting in the center of town, an area of gloom grew outward. Angry voices emerged from the darkened areas and sirens screamed from elsewhere. Chaos erupted everywhere as the gloom spread over the whole town. A dull gray ring spread from the town as the color drained from the surrounding fields. Dark Heart began to laugh as it reached them on the hilltop. The others joined in as they observed their work below. Dark Heart transformed into an amorphous cloud and in a flash the hilltop was empty.

Grey looked around the house as he tried to regain his memory. The rain had stopped after it got dark and Bill had lent him a light to use as he walked around. The house had two floors and most of it was scorched. The room he woke up in had the worst damage, the floor above was gone and there was a hole in the roof above that. His head still hurt a little, but it wasn't so bad that he couldn't walk now. In one of the rooms upstairs, a charred piece of paper that was lying in a corner caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture that had part of it burnt and the rest was darkened a little. There was a woman and a little girl, both with blonde hair, sitting next to a man. The face of the man had been burned off. He went back downstairs and sat down next to Bill.

"Do you know who these people are?" Grey asked as he held out the picture.

Bill looked at the picture, "That's the Porter family. They're the nicest people I've ever met."

"They look a little familiar to me, maybe I knew them."

"They used to run a shelter down in town, if you've ever been there you would have met them. Treated everyone like family they did. It's a shame what happened," Bill said as he shook his head.

"What happened?" asked Grey.

Bill pulled an orange from his coat pocket and stared at it for a second. "It was probably six or seven years ago when it happened. I was helping C.T.," he pointed to the faceless man, "with some stuff in the shelter. We were getting the place ready for the night, his wife Misty had taken their daughter Tressa on home for the night, and he was leaving when we were done. C.T. would leave me in charge at night you see. We had finished the preparations and were shooting the breeze a little when we heard sirens outside. Someone came in and said that a riot had broke out on the other side of town and that some of the buildings were on fire. We ran outside to have a look. Up on the hill we could see that C.T.'s house was ablaze. Misty and little Tressa died in that fire and a few days later C.T. disappeared."

Bill peeled the orange he was holding while Grey stared at the picture. "This was their house, I don't know why they lived so far from town. C.T. said it was because of flowers they were growing. I stay here and tend that garden of theirs and hope that someday C.T. will return. Nothing's been the same since he left." Bill handed half the orange to Grey, "Here son eat this. You look a little malnourished, your skin's looking a little gray."

Grey took the offered orange half and stuck a piece in his mouth. "I'm gray?" he said as he looked at his hands. "I'm gray," his widened, "I am Grey. Bill I'm Grey!"

"That's what I said, no use getting all excited about it."

"No that's not what I mean. That's my name, my name is Grey. I remember my name."

"That's good, I'm glad you remember that. Anything else you remember?"

Grey looked at the picture again, "Something's nagging me about her," he said and pointed the girl. "I can't put my finger on it, but I think it's important."

"Tressa, if she was alive today she would be about fourteen or fifteen. If she was alive that is. I don't think there would be anything important for you about her." Bill turned the light down on the lantern. "It's getting late, I'm gonna get some sleep. Turn the light out when you're done." He laid down on a mattress he had and left Grey to his own thoughts.

Grey finished eating the orange and turned out the light. He sat there in the dark thinking about the Porters and tried to force his memory to return. Grey jerked his head up; he had fallen asleep in the night. The early morning sunlight filtered in through the darkened windows. He could hear sirens out in the distance. "Was that what woke me?" he thought. He listened closely to determine where they were headed when he heard someone laughing. He got up and went to the door and a gray world greeted him when he opened it. Down the hill he could see the town Bill talked about. Smoke billowed from different sections of the city. "It's happening again," thought Grey. In the sky above Grey saw a rainbow moving toward the town. "Rainbow," he spoke softly. "That's right, I was helping Rainbow." He looked back at Bill who was still asleep. He stepped outside, quietly closed the door, and took off down the road into town.

Rainbow Brite and the Care Bears looked down on the darkened town. "We're too late, Dark Heart has already left," said Nobleheart.

"Yes, but we must help these people. We can't leave them like this," said Rainbow.

"I agree," Trueheart chimed in, "Dark Heart might not be here, but he has left his shadows here."

The group landed in the center of town and combined their powers to start restoring the town. The people calmed down and the color began to return to the town. As the color reached the outer edge, Dark Heart's shadows attacked. Four of the shadows came at them from all sides. The Care Bears stood in ring around Rainbow and Starlight. The Care Bear Stare held the shadows at bay while Rainbow made a wall that tagged each shadow. Each popped when tagged, like the one in No-Heart's castle, emitting a shower of multi-colored sparks.

"I think that's all of them," said Trueheart. They searched around and found no more of Dark Heart's shadows. The people of the town were confused at what had happened to them, but they soon began to set things right.

"This place looks familiar," Harmony said. "I think we've been here before."

The others looked around, "Your right Harmony Bear," said Treatheart Pig. "We have been here before. We fought No-Heart here once some time ago."

"Look over there," said Starlight, "There are more of those creatures." Two of Dark Heart's shadows had swarmed onto a man who was trying to fight them off. Moments later the shadows were destroyed and the man blinked and looked around before he lowered his arms.

"It's Grey!" exclaimed Rainbow. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Grey, I'm so glad to see that you are okay."

Grey was caught unaware. "I'm glad to see you're okay too," he said.

"So you're the one Rainbow keeps talking about," said Starlight as he walked up to them.

"She does?" Grey looked at Rainbow. She turned away, her face turning red. Grey smiled, "I guess I am. My name is Grey, and I believe you are Starlight, correct?"

"You are correct. I am Starlight, the most magnificent horse in the universe. You rescued Rainbow from the river and I thank you for that, but I would have done it without changing her."

"Starlight," Rainbow scolded, "I've already told you about all of that."

"It's okay Rainbow," Grey said, "He's just protective of you that's all. You have nothing to worry about Starlight, by next week she will be back to normal."

Trueheart, Nobleheart, and the others gathered around Rainbow, Starlight, and Grey. "How did you get away from Dark Heart and come to be here?" asked Nobleheart.

"I'm not sure. Until just a little while ago I didn't know my name, but when I saw the rainbow most of it back to me. Last thing I remember is facing Dark Heart and then waking up in that house up on the hill."

"We found your cloak and the book under a pile of rubble," said Rainbow.

"That explains why I was sore then," Grey said as he rubbed his head. "And the amnesia as well." He looked around at the new faces, "I see you rescued everybody."

"Not everybody," Trueheart said sadly, "There are six others that we couldn't return to normal. Do you have any more of the crystals you used to help Rainbow?"

Grey slowly shook his head, "I only had three, two white and one color. I used a white one and the color one to help Rainbow, and I used the other white one to stun Dark Heart. There are more in Haven, but I don't know how to get there."

"Don't worry about it, we'll find another way to free them from the spell."

"Maybe they will be freed if we defeat Dark Heart," suggested Nobleheart.

As the Bears talked amongst themselves, Grey turned back and looked up at the house on the hill. "What is it Grey?" asked Rainbow.

"Do you have the book with you?" he asked without looking at her.

"Yes," she pulled the book out from under her cloak and handed it to Grey. He opened it up near the end of the entries. He glanced back and forth from the book and the house.

"I think I used to know him."

"Who?" asked Rainbow.

"The Caretaker, the one who wrote this diary. C.T." Grey laughed, "Interesting name. Listen Rainbow, what you and I set out to do has been accomplished. Your friends are free, so now is the time for us to part ways."

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked worriedly. "We still have to stop Dark Heart and Murky. We have to find a way to help Tenderheart and his friends, and I will need your help to do this."

"There is nothing that I can do to help with that, you and I both know this. You and the Care Bears both have powers that can defeat Dark Heart if they are used together. If I went along I would only be in the way. Do you remember what I said that night in the cave about voices calling me?" Rainbow nodded. "There are voices here that call to me, and they are even stronger than the ones there. My past lies here somewhere and I need to find it. I need to find out what it is I am supposed to be." Grey placed a hand on Rainbow's shoulder. "You on the other hand all ready know. You are the Guardian of Color. You bring color to Earth and protect Rainbowland, which is what you need to do now."

"Will you be coming back to Rainbowland sometime?" asked Rainbow.

Grey wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled. "That I cannot say. Do not be sad though because I do know this, that one day, somewhere, somehow we will meet again." He pulled her into a hug and whispered something to her. Trueheart, Nobleheart, and the others had stopped talking and watched Grey tell Rainbow good-bye. Grey turned to Starlight, "Take good care of her Starlight."

"I always do," he replied. Grey turned back toward the house and left the group. He walked a little ways and stopped, turned around and waved good-bye one last time, then ran on down the street.

Rainbow watched him until he disappeared around a corner. She climbed up on Starlight, "Let's go," she said, "We need to find Dark Heart and stop him before he does any more harm." She touched the star on her belt and Starlight galloped into the sky with the Care Bears trailing behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

"A Rainbow Connection"

Chpt. 9

"Bad news Lord No-Heart," said Mr. Beastly as he came running into the room. "The Care Bears and the Color Kids have escaped from the dungeon."

"What!" shouted No-Heart.

"I knew it!" said Murky. "This always happens. Just when everything is going my way Rainbow Brite comes along and ruins it."

"Calm down everyone," said Dark Heart, "There's no need to get all worked up over it." All eyes turned to Dark Heart who was sitting on his newly made throne. "They may have been able to defeat my shadow and free their friends, but then again I expected them to."

"Do you mean to say that they can undo what we did to that town?" asked No-Heart.

"It doesn't matter if they do. We just need to make my shadows stronger. Besides, we know where they will be going eventually," said Dark Heart coolly.

"And where might that be?" asked Murky.

"To their homes of course, to restore them. That is when they will be most vulnerable. They will have to get everyone together to do so, and when they do I will crush them all. Not a single one of the Bears and their Cousins, or even Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids will be left to stop us."

"And do you know where they will be gathering first?" asked No-Heart.

"I'm sure they will be restoring Rainbowland first," said Murky.

"Excellent then," said No-Heart, pleased. "Then we will strengthen Dark Heart's shadows and then we will go to Rainbowland to crush those fools once and for all." The sound of their laughter echoed throughout the castle.

The restoration of Rainbowland was going slowly. It had been decided that the fastest way was to use the Color Console, but they needed a way to add the Care Bear Stare to the rainbow in order for it to work. Shy Violet, Brightheart Raccoon, and Smartheart Bear discussed ways to do this. Everyone else went to the Caves to get the color crystals necessary for the restoration.

"What if we focus the Stare on the top of the castle where the rainbow is emitted?" suggested Smartheart.

"I don't think that would work too well," said Brightheart. "When the rainbow and the Stare meet a pulse is emitted from that point. It might disperse the cloud, but it wouldn't restore the color to the land."

"What we need to do is infuse the Stare in with the rainbow before it is emitted," said Violet.

"We could use a collector," said Smartheart.

"Good idea Smartheart Bear," agreed Brightheart. "We can connect a collector onto the Console."

"And then we Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins can focus the Stare on that and it will combine with the rainbow inside the Console," finished Smartheart.

"We would have to put one on each color tube to ensure that we don't cause the pulse to be emitted too early," added Violet.

The three designed the collectors and fitted them to the Color Console. When they were finished the Console was beginning to look like a pipe organ. Once everyone was gathered together the plan was explained and the preparations were completed. The Color Kids sat around the Console getting it started and the Care Bears and Care Cousins stood around the Console behind them.

"Wait for my cue," Violet to them. She watched the Console for a few minutes. "Okay, now!"

"Three, two, one, Care Bears Stare!" A sparkling rainbow shot skyward from the castle top and went behind the mountains. The clouds began to disperse and the land slowly regained its color and life. All cheered at their success, but their celebration was cut short as a lightning bolt crashed through the roof and destroyed the Color Console.

Wish Bear was looking through the telescope when Rainbow and Starlight landed nearby.

"Any sign of Dark Heart?" asked Rainbow as she dismounted.

"No," answered Wish Bear. "How about you?"

Rainbow shook her head, "I didn't see anything out of the ordinary on Earth. If he is still there he hasn't done anything yet."

"Watch out!" cried a voice from above. Wish Bear and Rainbow turned around and saw a cloud car that was careening out of control and crash into the clouds. They ran over to see who it was and if he was all right.

"Grumpy Bear what happened?" asked Wish Bear.

"It's Dark Heart. He's in Rainbowland. Just as we started the restoration, Dark Heart showed up and destroyed the Color Console. We tried to fight him, but he was too strong for us. The others are doing thier best to fight him and I came to get help."

"He's in Rainbowland. That's why we couldn't find him on Earth," said Wish Bear. "We'll get the others and leave right away, okay Rainbow? Rainbow?" Rainbow had disappeared from beside her. She looked around and saw Rainbow climbing up onto Starlight.

"I'll go on ahead," said Rainbow. "You tell the others and follow along. Let's go Starlight." The rainbow came out of her belt and formed a road on which Starlight promptly began running.

"Oh dear, I hope she will be okay," said Wish Bear worriedly. Wish Bear and Grumpy Bear headed for the Hall Of Hearts to inform Trueheart and Nobleheart about Dark Heart.

Grey entered the door of the old house and saw that Bill was now awake. "You're up early," Bill greeted him. "Is something wrong?"

"There was some trouble down in town," said Grey, "But it's over now. I saw some friends of mine and that jarred my memory back."

"Well that's good to hear. Did you come back to say good-bye?"

"Not yet Bill, there are still some things I need to sort out and I was hoping you could help me."

"I don't know what I could do for you, but I'll do what I can," Bill answered. He pointed behind Grey. "Is this one of your friends?" Grey turned around and saw a small figure standing in the doorway.

"Hello, I'm Harmony Bear," she said coming in.

"What are you?" asked Bill.

"I'm a Care Bear."

"So you are real. I thought it was just a dream," said Bill. "The night of the riot years ago I thought I saw little bears. They were Care Bears weren't they?" Harmony nodded.

"You shouldn't have followed me," Grey told her. "The others might need your help later."

"Maybe," said Harmony, "But you need my help right now. And Rainbow needs yours."

"There's not much I can do. I was totally helpless against Dark Heart. Besides I told her I would help rescue her friends and that has been done. She will be fine so you should go on back."

"I can't do that yet, not until you come with me at least."

Grey shook his head, "And I suppose there is no way for me to change your mind. Fine you can stay but I'm not leaving until I find out what I need." He turned back to face Bill who was watching in wonderment. "Listen Bill, I may have recovered my memory, but some of it is still missing. I think it has something to do with C.T. Porter. His face is missing in the picture so I need you to describe him to me. I am going to try to find him."

Bill stood up, "I can do better than that. In an upstairs closet is a photo album that wasn't bunt in the fire. I kept it there to look through every once in a while to remember the good old days." He patted Grey on the shoulder and headed for the door. "I'm going to find some breakfast. Do you want me to bring you something?"

"No I'm fine," said Grey.

"Okay then. I hope you find what you're looking for, and if you do find C.T. tell him I said hello. See you later son." Bill left the house and Grey and Harmony Bear went upstairs. In the bedroom on the far side from where the fire was, Grey found the photo album where Bill had told him. He sat down on the floor and took in each picture as he flipped the pages.

"It's not true you know," said Harmony.

"About what?" Grey asked without looking away.

"About there being nothing you can do. You had no way of knowing what you would be facing when you decided to help Rainbow, but you stuck with it and protected her until you kept your promise. You have as much courage as Braveheart and a heart as big as Lots-A-Heart and you are just as caring as any Care Bear. There is plenty you can do."

Grey put the album down and stared into space. "Until a few days ago Rainbow didn't even know I existed," he started. "I stayed away from them and watched them only. I never made myself known to them. I've seen them go through some pretty tough times, but Rainbow was always strong enough to see it through. That day I saw her in the river though, I didn't see the usual strong willed leader, I saw a scared little girl. That scared me more than anything I've been through, beforehand or after, and I had to save her after seeing that. Even after that ordeal she still wanted to fight so I gave her all the help I could. She's a survivor unlike me. I've forgotten my past because things went bad and I ran away. And now I'm here trying to recover it but I have no idea what I will do when I find it. Rainbow is stronger than I ever was and that's why I say there isn't much I can do." Grey picked up the album again and starting turning the pages slowly.

"You can care," said Harmony. "In fact I know you care about Rainbow. You drew a picture of her." Grey's hand stopped mid-turn for a second.

"You saw that huh."

"It fell out of the book when Rainbow picked it up."

"She saw it too! I drew it so I wouldn't forget. I do care about her, but she's a just a kid to me. It's more like," Grey stopped turning the pages and touched one of the pictures, "A father caring about his daughter," he said quietly. Grey closed the album, stood up and put it back in the closet. He then turned and looked out the dirty window.

"What is it?" asked Harmony.

"I remember now," he said softly. "I know where I can find C.T. Come on, let's go."

The first thing Rainbow saw as she and Starlight broke through the cloud cover was smoke billowing out of the roofless Color Castle. She saw Dark Heart, Murky and Lurky standing in front of it. Gray figures littered the ground except for six who were holding off one of Dark Heart's shadows. Red, Buddy, Patti, Funshine Bear, Friend Bear and Best-Friend Bear were beginning to weaken when Rainbow landed. Rainbow joined in the fight and used the rainbow to knock the shadow back.

"Thank goodness you're here Rainbow," said Patti.

"How are all of you?" Rainbow asked.

"We're beginning to get tired," answered Red. "This shadow is stronger than the other one was."

"Dark Heart has already got to the others and there aren't enough of us to beat his shadow," said Friend Bear.

"Trueheart, Nobleheart and the others will be here soon so we have to do our best until they get here," Rainbow told them. Dark Heart instructed his shadow to cease the attack.

"Look Murky Rainbow Brite's big sister is here," said Lurky.

Murky growled and hit him with his hat. "How many times do I have to tell you Pea-Brain? She is Rainbow Brite."

"Silence you fools," commanded Dark Heart. He turned his gaze toward Rainbow. "So glad you could join us Rainbow Brite. I was just having a bit of sport with your friends while I was waiting for you. I suspect the rest of the Care Bear Family will be here shortly so why don't we wait for them. That way I can crush you all at once."

"We will beat you Dark Heart," Rainbow protested.

"I don't think so, and to prove it I will take you last. I want you to see all of your friends fall first."

"Not if we can help it Dark Heart." Both groups looked up to see a parade of cloud cars in the sky.

"Ah, here they are now," said Dark Heart. "Attack!" Dark Heart's shadow once again moved forward. The twelve in the air and the seven on the ground pelted the shadow with beams of color and feelings. The shadow fell back and then pushed forward. Each side struggled against the other to gain the upper hand. Eventually the shadow began to lose ground and after letting out a cry it burst into colored sparks.

"I thought you said that your shadows would be invincible now," Murky projected at Dark Heart. "They're beating us again!" Dark Heart looked down at Murky with glowing eyes and said nothing. A shadow rose from the ground, enveloped Murky and dropped him unconscious onto the ground.

"Murky!" said the surprised Lurky. Dark Heart turned his gaze toward him and Lurky covered his mouth and shrank back. Shakily he picked up Murky and ran off, leaving Dark Heart alone with his shadow.

"Turning on your allies?" shouted Rainbow. "Not even Murky deserved that."

"He is a cowardly fool," said Dark Heart, "And his use to me has ended. Now back to the task at hand. You have done well to beat my shadow, but I have more." He raised his hand into the air, "Arise and attack." Five more shadows rose up and joined the other one. "Take them all except for Rainbow Brite, leave her for last."

The six shadows surrounded Rainbow and her friends and pressed in for the attack. The Bears and Cousins stood in a circle around Rainbow and the Color Kids and tried to hold them back. Rainbow and the Kids did what they could to help, but with their divided defense the shadows soon moved in close. Each grabbed a Bear or Cousin and drew back. They dropped them on the ground unconscious and drained of color then went back in for another. A third swoop left Rainbow standing there alone. Dark Heart laughed as he had his shadows surround Rainbow. Rainbow steeled herself as one drew close. It suddenly stopped and howled in pain then burst in sparks.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to pick on girls Dark Heart?" said a voice from behind. Rainbow, Dark Heart and his shadows all turned in the direction of the voice. In the distance stood a man wrapped in a cloak holding a bow.

"Who are you?" asked Dark Heart angrily.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me." He pulled the off the hood and revealed his face.

"Grey!" cried Rainbow happily.

"Grey? I thought you perished under that pile of rubble," said Dark Heart.

"Turns out death was overrated so I came back." Grey pulled an arrow out of the quiver on his back. "And I brought a few friends along with me." Twelve Care Bears and Cousins stepped out from behind him and stood six to each side. Rainbow saw that Tenderheart, Braveheart and the others she met when she first entered Care-A-Lot were among them. "Come on over here and join us kid," Grey told her as he placed the arrow on the string. Rainbow darted through the gap in the shadows that Grey had made.

"Stop her!" Dark Heart ordered. The two closest shadows reached for Rainbow and were stopped by a Care Bear Stare. Grey shot the arrow at one and quickly fired another at the other one. Both shrieked and burst apart.

"Thank you," said Rainbow when she reached Grey.

"You're welcome, but let's leave the reunion till later. We've got some work to do right now." Grey pulled out another arrow, Rainbow noticed it was a color crystal, and shot it into the air.

"What do you expect that to do?" Dark Heart laughed.

"Watch it and see," Grey told him and pointed up into the sky at the arrow. Grey pulled out a caring crystal arrow and placed it on the string. The first arrow soon began to fall and Grey shot the second at it. They hit each other and exploded, sending dust falling to the ground. The remaining shadows howled as the dust landed on them and writhed in pain before they burst into sparks. Dark Heart stepped back inside the castle door and watched as the dust settled on the surrounding area. Those who were lying gray and unconscious on the ground soon regained their color and woke up.

"No!" cried out Dark Heart as he changed into a cloud and began to grow. A large, black, prismatic cloud with eyes now hovered over the Color Castle and leered down below. "I will not be defeated! I am invincible," it bellowed.

"Everyone gather quickly," said Grey. "Stand ready for attack. Fire on my mark." The Care Bear Family lined up in rows of eleven. The Bears stood in the first two lines and the Cousins in the third. Rainbow and the Color Kids stood in behind them. Grey looked up at Dark Heart. "Dark Heart you are a bully. A bully who hurts others that don't think the same as you. Behold bully, at the crowd that now stands up to you. When we all stand together as one, even the toughest bully will fall. Guardians of Feelings, show him some tough love."

"Care Bears," said Tenderheart.

"Care Bear Cousins," echoed Braveheart.

"Stare!"

"Call!" Thirty-three beams of white light struck Dark Heart who only laughed at it.

"You are only a shadow Dark Heart," said Grey. "A shadow of evil from a boy's heart, an evil that was banished when he admitted his feeling for a girl. You may think you are invincible, but you are a shadow all the same. And no matter how big or dark a shadow may be, even the smallest ray of light can pierce that darkness and banish the shadow. Guardians of Color it's your turn."

Rainbow touched the star on her belt and sent the rainbow at Dark Heart and the Color Kids sent beams of their own colors at him too. Dark Heart reeled with the added attack and groaned. He grew larger and sent lightning bolts lashing out.

"Don't let up," Grey encouraged. "Dark Heart must be stopped here and now. For the future of Rainbowland, for the future of Care-A-Lot and for the future of Earth we must be strong."

"No!" cried Dark Heart. "How is this possible? How can I be losing?"

"You are an abomination Dark Heart. Something that should never have been created. You are an imbalance in the harmony of the universe." Grey pulled out an arrow, with a tip made of fused color and caring crystals, placed it on the bowstring and pulled it back. "I made this one with your name on it Dark Heart, to restore the balance." Grey let go of the bowstring and the arrow flew through the air. It alternated between emitting bands of color and bands of light in a fireball as it streaked towards Dark Heart. Dark Heart's eyes grew wide as it drew nearer and shrieked when it hit. A shockwave of light erupted from the point of impact and knocked everyone over. The light spread over all of Rainbowland and it was so strong that Rainbow had to cover her eyes. A feeling of dizziness and weightlessness came over her and caused her to pass out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

"A Rainbow Connection"

Epilogue

Rainbow woke up in her room. She sat up in the bed and looked around. The early morning sunlight was pouring in through the window and the birds were singing. Her room showed no sign of the damage the Color Castle had sustained during Dark Heart's attack. It was then that she realized that she was wearing her usual blue dress and had returned to her original age and size. She got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. Rainbowland was as colorful and beautiful as it ever was.

"Good morning Rainbow," called out a familiar voice from down below.

"Good morning to you too Starlight," Rainbow replied. She went back inside, exited through the door and headed downstairs. Twink met her as she was going outside.

"Good morning Rainbow," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Twink. Yes I did, but how long was I asleep? The last thing I remember was defeating Dark Heart."

"Who?" Twink asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Dark Heart," said Rainbow. He was helping Murky to destroy Rainbowland."

"When did this happen?" asked the still puzzled Twink.

"What's taking so long?" asked Starlight as he walked up to the door.

"You remember about Dark Heart don't you Starlight?" Rainbow asked him.

"I'm afraid I don't know of any Dark Heart," said Starlight, "And I have an excellent memory."

"What about Grey, do you remember him? The Care Bears? Care-A-Lot?"

"I'm sorry Rainbow, but I have never heard any of those names before," Starlight told her. "Perhaps if you tell me about them I might remember."

Rainbow told Starlight and Twink about her journey with Grey to Care-A-Lot and the battle with Dark Heart. She told them all that happened to Rainbowland and the Color Kids.

"Nothing sounds familiar," said Starlight.

"It sounds like a scary nightmare," said Twink.

"Yes that is what it must have been," said Starlight. "You must have had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" said Rainbow. "Maybe."

Rainbow thought about it all day, wondering if it was all a dream or not. She asked around to see if anybody else remembered, but they all told her the same as Starlight and Twink. She even tried to find Care-A-Lot when she was doing her rounds on Earth, but even that was not where she remembered.

"Maybe it was all a dream," she told herself that evening as she went to go to bed. As she sat down on the bed she noticed the corner of a piece of paper sticking out from underneath the pillows. "What this?" she asked and pulled it out to look at it. It was a picture of a sleeping teenage girl with the words 'So you don't forget' written on it. "This is the picture Grey drew of me!" she said excitedly. "That means it was real." She noticed that a paperclip was on one corner so she turned it over and saw that a letter was attached to it. She pulled it off, opened it and read it.

I never got the chance to tell you before so I must tell you in this letter. On Earth I had told you I was going to look for the Caretaker of Haven. I did find him and I uncovered something interesting about the previous Guardian of Color too.

When your predecessor was defeated and lost the Color Belt, the Overseers sent her to Earth. There she grew and had two daughters. Unfortunately she had died during the birth of her second child. The two daughters were taken to an orphanage where they lived for several years since no one adopted them.

The eldest daughter grew up and met the Caretaker. They fell in love and were married and eventually had a daughter of their own. Dark forces feared this union and instigated a riot that caused the deaths of the eldest daughter and her child. As for her husband, he disappeared for a while and ironically reappeared when he rescued the youngest daughter from drowning.

If you haven't guessed yet, the youngest daughter is you. Being the daughter of the previous Guardian of Color you were chosen to be the next. Just as my daughter or possible future child was to be chosen as the next Caretaker. That is correct. I was, and I am once again the Caretaker of Haven.

Those of Rainbowland and Care-A-Lot were never meant to know of each other. The knowledge of the meeting has been erased from everyone's minds. Since you are family I was able to convince the Overseers to let you remember on one condition. You must never tell anyone about it. Hide the picture and this letter. If they ask you about it again tell them that it was a dream after all. I'll be looking in on you from time to time, just in case you need my help.

Grey

Grey watched in the basin as Rainbow hid the picture and letter. "I think everything will be okay for a while Grox," he said to the beast beside him. Grox barked in agreement. He waved his hand over the basin and the water rippled the picture away. "Come on boy, there is some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of." Grey and Grox walked out the door and Grey closed it behind them after giving on last look at the basin.

Here it is at last, the last chapter and I hope you have enjoyed reading this story. I would like some feedback from you about my style of writing. Tell me what you will, but please don't be rude. I'm looking for constructive criticism, not insults. Thank you, in advance for your opinions. KimonoRyuu


End file.
